


Albus' Costume Party

by BeccaBluejay



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Costume Parties & Masquerades, Drarrython, Drinking, M/M, Weirdness, helpme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 06:05:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15575400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeccaBluejay/pseuds/BeccaBluejay
Summary: Harry and Draco get invited to Albus' costume party, but when a few too many Firewhiskeys are involved Albus gets a bit.....Weird.





	Albus' Costume Party

Draco was sorting through the mail from the Muggle post when a tawny barn owl came in through the skylight. He took one look at the bird and sighed. "Harry, the invitation to Albus' costume party is here! " He announced. " Did you open it? " Harry called down from upstairs. " No. " " Then how do you know it's an invitation from Albus to his costume party? " " Because the envelope is covered in bright blue glitter and the owl is dressed up like you. " 

" Oh Merlin's saggy pants. "  
***  
"I suppose we have to go. "   
"Yes. Yes we do. "   
"But then again, do we really need costumes? "   
"Draco, it's a costume party."   
"But did the invitation specifically state that everyone needed to wear a costume? "   
"You were there for the five minute song it sang titled _**' Everyone wear a costume, It's a costume party. '**_ "   
"That is a strangely specific song title that I resent. "   
"Uh.... excuse me. May I help you? "

Draco and Harry turned to the bored staff member standing at the till. The young teen popped her bubblegum and raised an eyebrow. " Ahem. " Draco cleared his throat and smiled at her. "Yes, my friend here needs a costume. I believe you stock those, don't you? " Above the girl's head a neon sign spelling ' _ **Al's Costume Emporium '**_ buzzed. " Yes. " She muttered monotonously. Harry stepped forward quickly and interjected " My _friend_ also needs a costume. " Draco scowled moodily.   
" Where can I find the costumes? " He asked glumly. " Everywhere. " She said monotonously.   
" Thank you, uh.... " She looked down at her nametag then back at Draco.  
" Sarah." " Ah ,well, thank you Sarah. " They walked away from the counter and over to a wall of costumes.

"I like that Sarah. " commented Draco. " Lovely girl. Reminds me of my cousin." They began to flip through the costumes. " Oh, Harry, I think I found one for you."   
" Draco, I'm not wearing a maid costume to the party. " Draco smirked. "Who said anything about wearing it to the party? "  
" Draco Malfoy! " He laughed as Harry snatched the costume off of him and hung it back on the rack. Harry smacked him lightly on the arm.   
"Search properly. " He admonished. They browsed the various racks and twenty minutes later headed to the changing rooms. Harry came out first, wearing an Elvis costume. " Oh Merlin what have you done to your hair?! " Draco shrieked. He rushed over to Harry and looked close to tears. " Your hair.... " He whispered in despair. " Hey, hey, relax its a wig! " Harry reassured him. He tugged off the wig and Draco sighed in relief. " Oh thank Merlin. " Harry clapped a hand over his mouth to stifle his laughter. " Draco what are you wearing? " Draco looked down at his costume and frowned. " Why? What's wrong with this? " He demanded. " Draco, it's Cinderella. " " And? "

After spending fifteen minutes convincing Draco that Cinderella is indeed a woman's costume, they spent another half hour in the changing rooms before finally choosing their costumes. They brought them up to the till, where Draco was delighted to see Sarah again.   
" It's Sarah! " He cried happily. " Hi Sarah. " " Hey. " She replied monotonously. They paid for the costumes and left the shop, Draco yelling out a " Goodbye Sarah! " as they left.  
***  
The castle loomed over them as they Apparated onto the grounds. Dumbledore had dropped the wards for a half hour, so guest could arrive easily. Draco turned to Harry. " Alright, let's go." He huffed. They walked up the steps to the big entrance doors. " You'll have fun. " Harry promised him. Draco hummed unenthusiastically. The doors opened into the Entrance Hall. McGonagall was standing in the Hall directing guests to the Great Hall. It reminded Harry of the time every year when they would arrive at Hogwarts on the first of September and she would direct students into the Great Hall. This time however she wasn't barking at people. This time she was welcoming them with a warm smile and a friendly chat.

When she saw Harry and Draco she beamed with delight. " Mr Potter and Mr Malfoy! How good to see you again!" She said. " It's good to see you too Professor. " Harry grinned. Draco just nodded tersely. " Please excuse him. " Harry nodded towards Draco. " He's not a big costume person. " " Please, call me Minerva. And I understand. I'm not one for costumes either. "

Yeah, the image of a dressed up McGonagall didn't really compute. " If I may ask Professor- uh, Minerva - what are you dressed as? " She raised an eyebrow. " I would have thought it obvious. I'm a witch. " Harry laughed while Draco looked mutinous. " And you? " She asked. " I'm an Angel. " Harry replied and then gestured to Draco. "He's the Devil. "

Harry wore a white shirt and white jeans. A pair of white wings were attached to his shoulder blades, sprouting out of his t shirt, courtesy of a spell Draco knew.   
Draco wore a red shirt and black jeans. A forked tail flicked around his feet. Black horns curled out of his blond hair. Both the tail and the horns were courtesy of the same spell. Apparently Purebloods held a lot of costume parties.

" Well, we should probably get in there." Draco muttered. Minerva suddenly looked nervous and a slight bit guilty? Something Harry rarely saw on her. It made him a bit nervous himself. " I tried to stop him. But unfortunately, Albus is prone to multiple Firewhiskeys before a celebration. "

As they walked across the Entrance Hall, Harry glanced at Draco. " What do you think she was talking about? " Draco shrugged sullenly. " I don't know." He mumbled. Harry shrugged and pushed open the doors to the Great Hall where-

" I'M PARRY HOTTER! THE SAVIOUR OF THE WIZARDING WORLD! I GAVE OL' VOLDY THE BEAT DOWN! WHOO! OHHHHH FOR I'M A JOLLY GOOD FELLOW. FOR I'M A JOLLY GOOD FELLOOOOOOOOOOOOOOW! AND SO SAID THE ENTIRE WIZARDING WORLD CAUSE I SAVED EM FROM MOULDY TWICE! HA HAAA! "

Harry's eyes widened in horror. " Oh no. " He whispered. Draco perked up immediately. " Oh yes! " He cackled.

Up on the teacher's table Dumbledore stood, swaying dangerously with a goblet of, presumably, alcohol and dressed like Harry. A black wig was perched on top of his silver hair. He wore black school robes with a Gryffindor crest. Only black school robes with a Gryffindor crest.

Harry recoiled at the sight of Dumbledore's bare legs but Draco laughed and ran further into the festivities. " Come on Harry! " He grinned slyly. " You'll have fun! "

**Bonus**.  
" Oh come on! It can't be that bad!"   
" I'm not coming out! "  
" Come on! "  
.........  
" Fine. I'm coming out. "  
........  
" Nice ass Potter. "  
" STUPID FUCKING MAID COSTUME. "  
" Dust those high shelves for me. "  
" Piss off Malfoy. "

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this! For more Drarry, check out my account on here and my Wattpad @SociallyAwkwardTeen5. I love to see kudos and comments, so don't be shy!!


End file.
